Turn 9.34
Turn 9.34 is the fourth picture drama of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. It takes place after episode 9. It features C.C., Kallen, and Lelouch as they sneak into the Chinese Federation by dressing as belly dancers. Summary C.C. and Kallen are first seen dancing to the men at a garrison in the Chinese Federation. Both are complimented by the men for the dance performances. C.C. and Kallen both thank the Chief for allowing them to entertain them. Kallen mentions that they want to perform their dance at the wedding ceremony of Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and Empress Tianzi. The Chief states that they can quit their careers as traveling dancers and can stay with him. C.C. responds that they would, but if their elder sister can come as well, surprising Kallen. C.C. reconfirms with Kallen that they do have an elder sister to which Kallen now understands, agrees while mentioning that their elder sister is more beautiful, has an amazing voice and is a better dancer than the two can ever be. The Chief becomes interested in this "elder sister" and is asked to be brought in. The elder sister turns out to be Lelouch in disguise. As Lelouch approaches the men, they compliement him on his beauty. C.C. then asks him to perform a dance while Kallen asks him to sing for the men of this garrison. However, Lelouch does neither one to which the Chief questions him on why. Lelouch decides to speak the Chief revealing the fact that he is indeed a man. The Chief decides to question on his origins to which Lelouch replied with Japan shocking all the men in the room. Lelouch then mentions that the Chinese Federation has two weapons that he needs in order to defeat "that man". The first is battle potential and the second is the roots of Geass. Lelouch reveals that the Chief and his men care for nothing except craving for power and imposes heavy taxes to the people in order to fatten his wallet. For punishment, Lelouch uses his Geass ordering the Chief and his men to be pigs. Kallen states that now money won't be sent to the Empire and C.C. mentions that Tohdoh and the others will be wondering how they managed to open the door from the inside. Lelouch decides to move on and orders them to contact Tohdoh. Lelouch changes the subject and questions both of the girls on who this "elder sister" was supposed to be, showing distaste as dressing up as a woman. Kallen wanted to see Lelouch dance, but Lelouch has stated that unfortunely, he was taught how to dance during his time in Britannia as a young boy. Lelouch receives a phone call from a member of the Black Knights and is informed that a Knightmare has appeared a point 17. Kallen questions to who it could be and Lelouch deduces that it must be Xingke who plans on sabotaging their coup d'état. The informer questions Lelouch on what to do. Lelouch tells him to initiate their warship systems and puts Diethard in command. He then orders Kallen to go in her Guren and help while C.C. tells Lelouch that she will return to the Ikaruga. Lelouch stops her and tells her that after this is over, they will have everything back and asks her if she wants to be a student like she always wanted to experience. She decides to tell him that if she could, then she would be president of the Pizza Club and that Lelouch can be vice-president. The two then continue on having a fun converstion. Gallery Picture Drama 9.34 - 1.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 2.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 3.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 4.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 5.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 6.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 7.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 8.png Picture Drama 9.34 - 9.png Category:Picture Drama